Annoying
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: She was an insane, loud fangirl of Echizen. He was not supposed to care.


I don't own Prince of Tennis. I'm getting into some seriously crack het pairings now, be forewarned.

**Annoying**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_One_

Kaidoh Karou was one of the scariest people in the world to his team. He was made buchou by Tezuka (and the idiot Momoshiro is his fuku-buchou). He was glaring his regulars down, they weren't as good as last years team but damnit Kaidoh thought as Momo yelled at them for more laps, he was not going to let his senpai down. If Echizen was not missing, they may have stood a chance against Fudomine or Hyoutei or even Rikkai.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki-chan, what's wrong," asked Momoshiro to the young girl.

"Have-have you seen Tomo-chan," asked Sakuno, hurriedly and out of breathe. Momoshiro shook his head. He hissed, while Momo tried to calm down the frantic future girlfriend of Ryoma. Kaidoh thought back to earlier that day, Osakada was the short brown haired loud fangirl.

_He was standing in the hall looking for Momoshiro, who owed him lunch for losing a bet. Suddenly a brown headed girl ran straight into him and fell._

"_Ah, sorry Kaidoh-senpai," said Tomoka, attempting to get up. He spotted her swollen ankle._

"_Fssh, what happened to you," asked Kaidoh, trying not to sound concerned._

"_I feel down the stairs at home, chasing my brothers," said Tomoka, flushing red. Kaidoh internally grimaced. What kind of senpai would he be if he just let her wobble on her way? He sighed and picked her up. She did not say anything as he brought her to the nurse's office._

"Fssh, did you check the nurse's room," asked Kaidoh. Sakuno smiled, thankfully and went to go check. Momoshiro grinned.

"Is there something going on that your not telling me, Mamushi," said Momo.

"Fssh, mind your business," said Kaidoh. _Annoying Momoshiro and annoying girl for making him think things._

_Two_

Kaidoh loved animals that were no surprise, but seriously how did he get roped into watching Osakada and Ryuuzaki with Momoshiro at a freaking zoo? Oh yes that's right, Ryuuzaki-sensei is a very scary old lady. The two girls needed to go to a zoo to get some information on some report for their biology class or something.

"Oi, Mamushi, I'm taking Ryuuzaki-chan to the tigers, you keep an eye on Osakada-chan," said Momo, grinning, thinking something was going on between Kaidoh and Tomoka.

"Come on Kaidoh-senpai, I want to go to the vampire bat exhibit," said Tomoka. Kaidoh nearly grimaced, that was one animal that Kaidoh was not that fond of. She grabbed his arm and began dragging him. He was less than pleased. They got to area where the bats were and she got out a notebook and began writing from the information booklet they have. He looked warily at the sleeping creatures.

"Annoying girl," muttered Kaidoh. If Tomoka heard then she gave no inclination that she heard him.

"Come on, senpai," said Tomoka, happy. "I'm hungry." All he did was hiss.

_Three_

"Yeah, Echizen is back," said Momo, grinning, and hugging Ryoma. Kaidoh hissed; he was happy that the brat was back. He was in high school now, but he (and Momo) got called to watch Ryuuzaki and her loud friends, now Ryoma got to do that job. "You missed Valentines' Day. Ryuuzaki-chan, Tachibana-imouto, and Osakada-chan went all out for us."

"Isn't today White Day," asked Ryoma, thanking God that he missed Valentines' Day. Momo grinned. Kaidoh paled. He freaking forgot about the gifts he needed to get the three girls for the chocolate they gave him. He walked away.

"Looks like Mamushi forgot," said Momo.

"Shut up, idiot," said Kaidoh, hissing. He went to a girly flower shop and got a couple of flowers. It was simple to hand over the flowers to Ryuuzaki and Tachibana's imouto, but Osakada just had to make a big deal out of it.

"Aw, thanks Kaidoh-senpai," said Tomoka, loudly. He just hissed, blushing lightly. "Momo-senpai only gave me a chocolate bar and he gave Ann-chan a whole bouquet of flowers."

"She's annoying," muttered Kaidoh.

"She's annoying to you because you have a crush on her," said Inui, coming out of nowhere, nose in his data book. "But that's just the opinion of a caring senpai." Kaidoh hissed at the data man. Ryoma was right, senpai were troublesome.

_Four_

"Run away from the scary hissing senpai," screeched half a dozen first years. Kaidoh was tempted to roll his eyes.

"Aw, don't worry Kaidoh-senpai, I don't think your scary," said Tomoka, grinning up at him. "Will you show me around?"

"I thought the idiot was showing you and Ryuuzaki around," asked Kaidoh, gruffly.

"I lost them," said Osakada, "because Ryoma-sama dragged Sakuno off because Momo-senpai was hugging Sakuno too much." Kaidoh hissed.

"No, you ask someone else," he said.

"But you're the closet of the senpai I know," said Tomoka, whining.

"Fuji-senpai is down the hall with Eiji-senpai," said Kaidoh.

"But Fuji-senpai's smile creeps me out," said Tomoka. "And Eiji-senpai has that scary girlfriend with him at all times."

"I'll assist you," said a senpai neither Kaidoh nor Tomoka knew. He was decently good looking but Kaidoh immediately got bad vibes off him. He was not going to let Osakada go with a guy like that.

"Let's go Osakada," said Kaidoh. She beamed and they left. "You know you're annoying."

"Yes, I know, I'm proud of it too," said Tomoka. Kaidoh hissed, in annoyance. Of course she would be proud of be annoying and loud because it is just who she is.

_Five_

Third year in high school Kaidoh wanted to bang his head against a wall. Too many girls lately have been coming up to him and telling them that they like him and want to date him. He just was not interested in them. But who he was interested in was a certain loud fangirl, Tomoka. He has since Inui told him of a crush, realized that he did in fact harbor feelings for the girl.

But asking a girl out is harder than it looks. He needed advice from senpai, but the only one available was Eiji.

"Nya, I knew it," said Eiji. "My kohai are growing up so fast, Momo and Ochibi too."

"Fssh, senpai I just need to know how," started Kaidoh.

"It has to be natural," said Kikumaru, grinning. "You can't force it out; you have to wait for the right moment."

"How will I know what the right moment is," asked Kaidoh, hissing, embarrassed for asking advice about girls.

"Trust me, you'll know," said Eiji. Kaidoh hissed once again. How was that helpful? He knew he should have asked Fuji…better yet he should have just asked his father.

"Ne, Kaidoh-senpai, are you okay," asked Tomoka, coming up to him as he was walking home from Eiji's house.

"Fine," he replied.

"Are you sure," asked Tomoka.

"Yes, annoying girl," said Kaidoh, wanting to smack himself for calling her annoying yet again.

"No, Kaidoh-senpai you're annoying," said Tomoka, smirking. "Let's go on a date!" She latched onto his arm.

"Eh, what," asked Kaidoh.

"I'm not Ryoma-sama who is oblivious to everything," said Tomoka, grinning. "Besides, you're not the only one that talks to senpai." Kaidoh was horrified; he was going to kill Kikumaru or 

Inui, who he thinks told her. She dragged him along with all the older people gushing about the cute couple. Kaidoh sighed, resigned; well at least he got a date (even though he was not the one who asked, she demanded it.)

_End_


End file.
